Please Remember
by EternalYume
Summary: She stared at the stranger with a kind smile, it was unknown to him that she has lost her memory...'Hello, how can I help you? ' [SK]


**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi went back to Tokyo after waking up from a recent accident that happened in New York, short flashbacks sometimes appear before her and headaches seized her mind. Even though she doesn't know what's prepared for her in her future; she was keen to find out the past sooner or later. SK

**Disclaimer: **Hahah...I own nothing, nada, zilch, none, zero. Except maybe the plot x) any similar ideas is a mere consequence, since I, myself am not very keen on idea stealing either xD

* * *

"_Please open your left eye Ms. Higurashi. Yes that's it." The doctor shone a light into her left eye and then a smile graced his lips. "You're perfectly fine Ms. Higurashi." He confirmed and then lowered his glasses to stare down her throat as she opened wide._

"_But...I don't remember anything...Is this normal doctor?" She asked while he took a seat back behind his desk once again._

"_Maybe because of the shock you had when a car crashed into you but you'll slowly regain your memory, in the mean time you'll need to learn how to walk again." The doctor replied and grinned with wrinkles appearing, "Normally patients like you that have had a car crash so severe would stay in coma for the rest of their lives."_

"_So...I'm...Different?"_

"_No. Not that. Your special, you have a fighting spirit that is rare in most humans. Now rest my dear child. You'll need to preserve energy for your flight back to Japan." He explained and quickly wrote a doctors certificate also writing a medicine slip for her._

"_Japan?...Do I need to go to Japan?" She tilted her head in confusion and her eyebrows creased._

"_Oh. I thought you were going back to Japan, the taxi driver said you were heading to the airport back to Japan," He paused for a moment when he signed his signature then looked up, "My mistake then."_

"_No, maybe I am supposed to go Japan...But I just don't have any memory if it..." Suddenly she felt a deep pain in her heart, like something was missing or she had forgotten something. The doctor's words snapped her back from thought._

"_Alright Ms Higurashi, please sign here," He pointed to the bottom of the paper, "And here as well." a blank space on another sheet of paper._

"_When will I be able to leave Dr. Shiroi?"_

"_Hmm..." He looked at her health report and stared intensely on a few sentences._

"_When you learn how to walk again, I'm sure you'll feel better than ever."_

She landed still with the sentence in her head.

_I don't really feel better than I did before..._

Kagome looked for her luggage when she finally spotted a black bag and hurried over before it got away. "Way out, way out..." She skimmed around the place and finally went for a door with an above sign that said _exit._

Without much or less alone any fuss she caught a taxi and showed the driver the address she had on a paper. "That's a wonderful neighbour hood miss." The driver gave a kind smile and immediately headed off towards their destination.

"Would you mind telling me something about the neighbour hood? I don't really have any memory of it—No, I mean..."

"Oh don't worry; youngsters like you forget where you live after a few years of being outside. I'll tell you what it's like kid." The man said kindly while Kagome could only stare outside the window when they passed neighbour hoods that were slightly familiar...

"_You look like a baboon with no behind!" The little girl yelled._

"_Oh? And you look like an ugly doll with no limbs!" replied a young boy with triumph._

"_You smell worse than a rat that was half eaten!"_

"_And you smell worse than rotten eggs!"_

"_You-you—You ass of a hole!" said the girl quite angrily._

"_If I'm an 'ass-of-a-hole' then you're the monkey with no butt!"_

_With that final sentence little droplets of water started forming in the girls eyes. "I-I—I'll cry!" She couched down low while the boy that was slightly older creased his eyebrows and let out a long sigh._

"_Gosh Kags, if you can't play fair then you might as well not play." The words from the boy's mouth didn't work but made her only cry harder. "Alright, alright, you win; you get the chocolate double coated mint ice-cream alright? Just don't cry! Please?" He playfully poked her and then crouched down next to her. "Hey? You listening?" _

_Suddenly a pull was given to a particular strand of hair as he got jerked back. "Hahah! Let me see you beat that!" Little Kagome in a swift move moved out of the boy's reach and laughed._

"_Oh Kags, I'm 12 and your 10. When did you have such a pretty laugh now?" By now he was behind her with her arms behind her back as her scream echoed through the neighbour hood..._

"Oh, look! I've talked so long we've already arrived. Good day miss." The driver gave another kind smile while Kagome paid and waved as he drove off. In fact, Kagome was not listening to a word he said but suddenly got spaced out, forgetting about the flashback she walked towards a two storey house, quite common in this street really.

"Home sweet home." She sighed and fitted the key through the door before twisting it and entering.

* * *

The mansion suddenly shook at the man's voice.

"Re-count that Inuyasha. What the fuck did you do to cause her to run away?" A man in his mid twentiesscreeched half trying to be calm.

"I-I—I slept with Kikyo."

A sudden punch was sent to his face.

"Do you have no dignity! Kagome was your damned fiancé and you just had to wreck it up between you two! If I had known you did that I would've _never_ let you have her." He gritted his teeth and slammed his hand on the oak table.

"Well if you had known that maybe I wouldn't have slept with Kikyo, like you've never _hurt_ her _Sesshoumaru._" He sneered and wiped the blood from the corner of his lip.

"I wouldn't be speaking if I was you _hanyou._" He spat and sent an icy glare towards him. "If you won't find her, I will." Sesshoumaru clenched his fists and with his calm posture walked out of the study room.

_With the newspaper tucked under her arm and groceries held in both hands she could barely open the front door, a house that she and her fiancé were living in._

'_Just past 5pm...Inuyasha should be home by now, hah! Wait till he sees what I've got installed.' She triumphantly grinned to herself before dropping the house keys on the coffee table. She walked past a pair of unnoticeable high heels and immediately went up stairs._

"_Hey Inuyasha! You there?" She checked in the study but no one was to be found in there. "Hey cutie?" She poked her head in the bathroom to find that it was also empty. Suddenly some sounds came from the bedroom._

_Kagome twitched her nose on the heavy perfume when she neared their bedroom._

_The small box in her hand slowly dropped, she swallowed and her hands soon clenched into a fist. "I-I—I'll come back later." Without another word she ran downstairs and covered her mouth as tears threatened to fall. Once at the door she found her keys in her jacket pocket and began heading towards her car before Sesshoumaru pulled up in the drive way._

"_I thought you said you're going to cook Kags? What's the hurry?" Suddenly a half naked Inuyasha wrapped with a towel around his waist came running down._

"_Kagome! Let me explain!"_

"_I-I need a break." Before Inuyasha reached her she pulled out of the drive way with tears already falling. _

"_Start explaining younger brother." He said with his deadly tone while giving the woman on the balcony an icy glare._

What Inuyasha has done was beyond repair.

* * *

Her old friend dust came to greet her. While choking on the annoying powder she managed to drive away the dust and stare into the house. White sheets covered most of the furniture while the house simply looked so empty...

"I guess there's a lot of cleaning before I could properly settle down..." She scratched her head in annoyance and began removing the white sheets.

After a good 3 hours she claimed the house presentable and began unpacking while choosing a room to her liking. She walked past a room when her head suddenly felt dizzy...

"_Red!" Shouted a guy holding the can of red paint._

"_White." Another guy replied calmly while stepping on a can of white paint._

"_C'mon red!" He whined._

"_White." He insisted._

_Without even noticing a girl was already starting to paint the walls. "Hey! Green wasn't a choice!" He yelled still holding the red paint in his arms._

_She turned around and gave him a glare, "Is it my room or is it yours? Forest green was always one of my favourites anyways." She resumed to painting the walls while the other two could only shrug and help her out._

"_Oh by the way Sesshoumaru! Give me the can of white paint please." She gave a toothy grin while all he could do was comply._

"_Here." He dropped the can of paint into her arms as she gave a thankful nod._

"_Now I hope you two are artistic!" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow while the other silver haired teen looked at her in confusion._

"_Time to make different greens!" She yelled out excitingly._

After shaking her head a few times Kagome managed to cure her headache and step into the room. It was decorated with all kinds of greens and reminded her of a forest she had seen in a magazine on the plane ride. "I think I found where I'm going to live." She gave the walls another happy glance before unpacking her clothes and bathroom necessities.

"What I need..." She murmured, "Is..." She thought a moment before concluding her sentence,

"Some fun!"

* * *

Hah! Second story :) Please review! Bleh, if it's not good then I get the point by not updating xD Hope you actually did enjoy this crappy piece of mine...Once again the wonderful SK! You know...If this story isn't welcome for a SK pairing I can always make it an IK pairing…LOL. Alright. Later days ;)

Signing off,

EternalYume, 26.07.06


End file.
